warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Quailpaw
Description Quailpaw is a soft-furred tortie point with light blue eyes, powerful hind legs, and a lanky frame. Personality Quailpaw is a little on the quieter side when in conversation, but she is prone to bursts of excitability and is rather expressive with her body language overall. She is friendly but won't chase after someone who isn't interested in her companionship and is a good self-motivator. She keeps her own spirits up in training and in every other instance, but prefers the company of another cat on most occasions. She keeps more to herself than she likes because of her preference to sit and listen rather than add her voice to the discussion. Art and References Art is done by the Rper of this cat ~Shadow History Quailkit was the second born of her two littermates, with her brother, Pheasantkit, coming first and her sister, Sparrowkit, after her. Amberwhisker was a first time mother with a sniffle when she began delivering, which in turn passed on to her kits in the days following their birth. Pheasantkit passed first from sickness, followed later by Sparrowkit, leaving Shadestep to take over caring for Quailkit until Amberwhisker had recovered enough to not infect her last kitten. After this scare, Quailkit managed to plump out into a healthy kit before sprouting into the scrawny apprentice she currently is. Relationships Family * Shadestep: ((Quailpaw is close with her father, having been raised mostly by him, but has come to desire something more out of a parent-figure. She appreciates him, but their relationship has become somewhat strained now that she's an apprentice.)) * Amberwhisker: ((Quailpaw's mother, died soon after her birth. She has only hazy memories of her mother's scent and comforting embrace, longs for a female figure to guide her as a mother would.)) * Pheasantkit & Sparrowkit: ((Quailpaw's brother and sister who died soon after birth. They were separated not long after they got sick so they didn't bond much, but she feels something missing whenever something important happens, like her apprentice ceremony or her first gathering.)) Everything Else * Windclan ** Oleanderstream: Warrior, clan-mate, 1 rp, "He's rude and seems rather self-centered! But Mumblepurr sees something in him, so he must have ''something ''good going for him, I guess..." ((Doesn't want anything to do with him, but willing to see change in him thanks to Mumblepurr.)) ** Mumblepurr: Warrior, friend, 1 rp, "She's so kind and knows a lot about making nests pretty! I'm excited to learn from her, and hopefully we can hang out more when I'm a warrior!" ((Admires her and wants her approval, hopes to be friends when she's older.)) * Thunderclan ** Shellpaw: Apprentice, friend, 1 rp, "I met her at my first gathering and she showed me this lovely place... I hope I can see her at the next gathering! (and maybe across the borders if I look hard enough...)" ((Thinks she's pretty but knows the code doesn't allow relationships like that, so she doesn't plan on acting on her feelings. She hopes to be friendly at gatherings and admire her from a safe distance until her feelings snuff themselves out.)) Ceremonies Category:Windclan Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat